Night Of The WereWitch
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: MegChan's Halloween story is here! Jou-Sama and Poppu discover an old mansion haunted by ghosts! The WereWitch comes out to play in a fight against two crazy picture-taking phantoms!
1. Dark and Stormy night

Night of The WereWitch

_Note: Saa, Minna! MegChan here. This is my Halloween story. Originally, I was going to post the whole thing on Halloween, but I couldn't wait any longer!! I wasn't going to put Poppu-Chan into the main Witches Unleashed story, so I decided to put her into this story. So, then, I hope you enjoy! Remember to read, review, and all flames will be ignored. And just know this: Nothing is impossible on Halloween. (That line isn't mine, just so we're clear.)_

Chapter 1: Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night—(Record-scratching needle noise)—Okay that intro is so cliché! How many times have you heard a scary story start with that? Here's how it all went down. Of course it was raining, mind you. Somewhere deep, deep in a creepy forest is an old mansion. Probably abandoned for years.

The door creaks open as two 11-year old girls poked their heads in. One girl had long lime-green hair, wore a black vest, jeans, a white belt and tennis shoes. Her name is Emerald. Emi-Chan for short.

The other girl had black hair, styled like Onpu Segawa's. She wore a red tank top, dark blue jeans with yellow flowers on the bottom and flat shoes. Her name is Laura. La-Chan for short.

"This place gives me goosebumps, Emi-Chan." Laura said.

"La-Chan, don't you dare chicken out on me." Emerald said.

"Demo ne, you've heard the rumors."

"They're just rumors. Wouldn't it be cool if we could see real ghosts?" Emerald appeared to be the bravest.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Laura shook her head. "Now let's hurry and get outta here!"

"Don't be in such a rush." Emerald said. "We need to get a good, solid picture, otherwise Kotake and his boys will never let us live this down."

"Then why did you take that dare?" Emi-Chan, you are just like your dad." Laura sweatdropped.

"Oi! No one takes my dad's name in vain!" Emerald snapped. "Iko, La-Chan." She walked deeper into the house.

"I hope people remember me fondly." Laura said to the audience before catching up with Emerald.

"Wow." Emerald looked at the antiques. White sheets covered the furniture to prevent dust getting on. Everything in the house appeared to be from like the 18'th century, or something like that.

"Ney, ney, take a pic of me in front of the clock!" Emerald said. She leaned against a grandfather clock..

"Oh all right." Laura nervously held up the camera.

Suddenly, lightening cracked and thunder boomed. There was a quick flash of a shadow and Laura screamed at it. The shadow turned out to be a suit of armor.

"It's freakin' armor." Emerald said. "What're you so scared of?"

"I... Hate... You." Laura said.

Out of nowhere, scary music started in the background.

"Emi-Chan do you hear that?!" Laura exclaimed.

"Hear what?" Emerald asked.

"Don't you hear that music?! It's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor!" Laura grabbed the collar of Emerald's vest. "Every toon knows it means death!"

"You watch too much cartoons."

The camera moved across the floor until it came upon the girls. Emerald and Laura turned around and----

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~!!!!!"

**(Click!) **There was a click and flash of a camera.

The girls ran for their lives.

"**I want my mommy!!!" **Laura shrieked.

"**I want my daddy!!!" **Emerald screeched.

As the two girls ran away, screaming like banshees, lightening flashed again to reveal the title.

**_Ojamajo Doremi: Night of The WereWitch_**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Voila, there is it! Next chapter: Jou-Sama and Poppu appear at the house, and we meet some really weird ghosts. I own nothing in this parody, except my OC's who show up in the story!!! Oh, and Happy Halloween from MegChan, even though it's early.**_


	2. The Ghosts and The Witches

Chapter 2: The Ghosts and the Witches

Two pictures of Emerald and Laura's screaming faces were taken by two female ghosts named Tia and Lia. Tia took the picture of Emerald. Lia took the picture of Laura. Tia wore red ribbons in her hair, while Lia wore a red bandanna. The twin ghost girls presented the pictures to a ghost boy. In his room, the ghost boy had a wall plastered with pictures of frightened girls. He picked between the pictures Tia and Lia took. But on another wall, the room had posters of those really old monster horror movies like the wolfman, Dracula and Phantom of the Opera.

"What do you think, Hoshi-Kun?" Lia asked. "My picture is the best, right?"

"No! Mine's the best!" Tia said.

"Hmm..." Hoshi carefully looked at the photos.

"Please pick mine, please pick mine." The twins silently prayed, hands clasped together.

Hoshi held up the picture of Emerald. "Tia-Chan..." He said. Tia's eyes gleamed expectantly. "Your picture sucks." Hoshi tossed the pic away as Tia cried in despair.

"NOOOO~!" Tia pulled at her hair.

"I love it, Lia-Chan. Good work." Hoshi said. He pinned the Laura pic on his wall of... Shall we say, potential dates? Then Hoshi gave Lia a peck on the cheek.

Lia squealed with delight, "Oh Hoshi-Kun, arigato!" She flew around the room.

"NOOOOOOOO~! It's not fair!" Tia whined and waved her fists in the air angrily.

"Someone's havin' a hissy fit." Lia taunted in a sing-song voice.

"I am not!" Tia yelled as she stomped on the floor.

Just then outside, a hand wearing a white fingerless glove knocked on the door knocker. The three ghost turned at this.

"Hear that girls?" Hoshi said. "Looks like we got... ... ..."

"Company." Tia chuckled, a wicked smile played on her face."

* * *

Downstairs, the front door opened with a creak. A silver-haired woman entered the house first. She is the Queen of the Witch World. A younger pink-haired girl hesitantly followed her. She's Poppu Harukaze.

"Hello?" Jou-Sama called out. "Is anyone here?"

"J-J-J-Jou-Sama, why do we have to stop here?" Poppu stuttered.

"I'm not about to spend all night in the rain, Poppu-Chan. Demo ne, if you wish to get all wet, then be my guest." Jou-Sama said.

"This place is creepier than the cursed forest." Poppu said.

"Come now, Poppu-Chan. You and the others have seen scarier things."

"I know, but... I feel so uneasy in this house."

"You stayed up to watch those horror movies again, didn't you?" Jou-Sama said. "Nothing good ever comes out of a movie where everyone dies, only terrible nightmares that last for months on end."

**(That's why I sleep with a night-light, a dream catcher and a stuffed animal. I do not have a problem people!!!!)**

"I couldn't turn off the T.V. for some reason." Poppu said.

"Psychotic villains, blood and guts, cliffhanger endings and intense sequels? No, thank you." Jou-Sama shuddered at the very thought. "Let's see if anyone's upstairs." She went up a staircase.

"Wait for me!!" Poppu ran to the Queen's side.

Once the two witches were upstairs, Jou-Sama opened one of the doors to an empty room.

"It looks like no one has lived here for years." Jou-Sama said.

Poppu whimpered as she tiptoed into the room. A crash of thunder and a flash of lightening went off. Poppu turned towards a mirror and screamed, "Kyah!!!"

"What is it?!" Jou-Sama asked.

Poppu panted, "Th-th-that!" She pointed at the mirror.

"It's only your reflection, Poppu-Chan."

"I-I knew that." Poppu sweatdropped. Her reflection had a little smirk, unnoticed by the heroines.

Jou-Sama walked away to explore the rest of the room.

Poppu still felt unesasy. She whimpered as she slowly turned to the mirror on her right. Her reflection appeared to be just as scared as she was. But suddenly, Poppu's reflection pulled off a creepy smile. Tia jumped out of the mirror with her camera.

"Say cheese!" Tia said.

"KYAH!!!!!" Poppu screamed as the camera flashed. "Jou-Sama!!!!" She bolted after the Queen.

"Uhuhuhuh." Tia chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tia brought the Poppu picture back to Hoshi. "What do you think, Hoshi-Kun?"

"Tia-Chan, you finally stepped up. Nice job, sweetheart." Hoshi said. He gave Tia, not one, but two kisses! One for each cheek. Tia simply melted at this.

"Mou..." Lia growled. "I'll show you!" And flew off in an angry huff.

"Lia-Chan is jealous!" Tia said with a sing-song voice. She bounced off after her twin.

"Well, this is gonna be just lovely." Hoshi stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppu had her back against a wall and slowly walked along the hallway, whimpering slightly as she did.

"Poppu-Chan." Jou-Sama said sternly. Poppu yelped as she did.

"Be serious, please." The Queen rolled her eyes.

"How can I be serious at a time like this?" Poppu snapped out. Jou-Sama continued down the hallway. "This is the worst." The pink-haired girl followed Jou-Sama.

And again, suddenly Poppu was taken by surprise! This time by Lia.

"Hai, 'Chiisu'!" Lia snapped her camera.

"KYAAAAHHH~!"

And a whole can of worms was opened after that! Tia and Lia got into a picture fight to see who could get the best scaredy-cat Poppu pic. Every which way Poppu turned, Tia or Lia snapped a picture of Poppu screaming her head off. Tia, then Lia. Lia, then Tia! It's like they're taking turns or something!

Just when poor Poppu thought she couldn't take any more, "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what next?" She scrambled on the floor.

"Ney, Poppu-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

Poppu turned around and Jou-Sama held up a flashlight to her face and exclaimed, "BOO!"

"KYAAAAAHHH~~!!!" Poppu screamed. And then she fainted.

"Oh my..." Jou-Sama sweatdropped.

Lia appeared behind the Queen and snapped a picture of the fainted Poppu.

* * *


	3. Moonlight Becomes Ye

Chapter 3: Moonlight Becomes Ye

Hoshi was admiring all the freaked-out Poppu pictures Tia and Lia took. "Nice shot, Tia-Chan." He said.

"Well, you know how I do." Tia said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Lia-Chan, this one's awesome."

"Ara, Hoshi-Kun." Lia sighed.

"Girls, I gotta say—" Hoshi started, but then he stopped at one picture. "What the?"

"Is... Is something wrong, Hoshi-Kun?" Lia asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Hoshi said, with a sort of an angry tone. The picture he was holding had a little something more. Poppu was there, screaming, but behind her... ... ... ... ... ... Was Jou-Sama!!

"Who... Is... This?!" Hoshi asked as he pointed to other pictures with Poppu with the Queen. There was even a shot of Jou-Sama's face. She smiled, winked and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner at the camera.

"B-B-B-B-B-But h-h-h-h-how?!" Tia stuttered.

"It-It-It's not our fault, Hoshi-Kun!" Lia said. "Whoever she is, she slipped through! It was an accident!"

"You two are hopeless. Now, get your acts together and get your shots right!" Hoshi tossed away the picture and left the room.

Tia picked up the picture of Jou-Sama. "You know what we gotta do now, right?" She said.

"A-yup." Lia nodded. "Let's go scare us another sucker."

The twins chuckled evilly at their plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou-Sama and Poppu were walking down another hallway after Poppu's terrifying picture ordeal. Then they heard a crash. It wasn't thunder. It sounded like... ... Like metal.

"Wh-What was that?" Poppu asked.

"Something tells me," Jou-Sama said, "we are not alone after all."

At the end of the hallway, ahead of our heroines, a metallic hand grabbed the corner. The rest of the figure revealed itself to be a suit of armor!

"I'm getting outta here!!!" Poppu screeched. Turning the other way, she started running for her life. But at the other side of the hallway, was another surprise.

**(CRASH!!)**

"Eh?" Poppu whimpered as she saw what was in front of her: Another _moving_ suit of armor!

"What kind of place is this?!?!?" Poppu ran back to Jou-Sama and tightly clung to her leg.

In reality, Tia and Lia were controlling the suits of armor. Now they were going to scare Jou-Sama and Poppu, get pictures of their faces and see who Hoshi would like best. Tia was in the armor in front of the heroines, Lia was coming in from behind.

"Waaaaahhhh~!" Poppu screamed. "Jou-Sama do something!" She then looked up at the Queen. Immediately, Poppu could tell something was wrong.

Jou-Sama started shaking and sweating, even shuddering. She dropped to her knees and held her head as if she were in intense pain. Tia and Lia came in closer and they pulled out their cameras.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. We got 'em now!" Lia chuckled to herself.

The rainy clouds disappeared to reveal... ... ... ... ... ... The moon.

Jou-Sama looked up at the full moon. It reflected in her blue eyes. Jou-Sama's hand slowly covered her face as her nails sharpened into claws. Her hair turned black with sparkling silver streaks. Her physical strength was increased ten-fold. And the final touch? Fangs.

Poppu was sitting on the ground with a shocked look on her face. She had heard Doremi talk about the Queen's new form, but never really got a chance to actually see it. "Wh-Wh-What's going on?!"

Then the transformation was complete. Tia and Lia had gotten too close at this point! Now they were dealing with... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... The WereWitch.

Jou-Sama pushed the twin ghosts away with her powerful arms as she let out her WereWitch howl. _**"AAAWWWOOOOO!!!"**_

The twins crashed on the opposite ends of the hallway, their cameras flashed as they did. Lia was knocked out, Tia shook her head as she looked up at Jou-Sama.

"Eh? Obake?" Jou-Sama looked at Tia. (And yes, her voices changes as well.)

"**OH MY GOD!!" **Tia screamed. She went to the other side, grabbed Lia and flew off. _**"Fly away! Fly Away!"**_

"What's her problem?" Jou-Sama said. Poppu shrugged her shoulders to say "I dunno."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Hoshi laughed. "You should see the looks on your faces!" Tia and Lia sweatdropped. "Priceless!"

The picture of Jou-Sama's face from earlier fell onto the floor again. Lia picked it up this time.

"Tia-Chan, it's not our fault!" Lia said. "It's that stupid witch's fault!"

Tia growled and then exclaimed, "Revenge!!"

The twins shook hands on this, swearing their... ... uhh, somewhat, unholy revenge on Jou-Sama.

* * *

**Yay! Another new chapter! Ney, ney... anybody else feel that Halloween chill yet?**

**So stay tuned for chapter four, because that's when we get to see WereWitch in action! There's gonna be a scrap fight soon!**

**And now, if you all will excuse me... ... (*Cough cough*) I've caught myself a blasted cold! I'll catch you guys later...**


End file.
